Heinrich/Labyrinth of Chaos
Heinrich's soul, summoned by Luka and party. --- Special Effects: Phys Eva 100%, Mag Eva 100%, x3 damage when using Angel Slayer skills Human/Ghost/Angel Slayer skills are 150% effective. All of his skills are sealed against a solo Luka. Biograph One of the superbosses in the Labyrinth of Chaos. He is randomly encountered in the Hades bonus floor or as a floor-100 superboss, after encountering the Hades Floor six times. Upon being summoned, the living Heinrich (if recruited) will wonder if this is himself from another world. Alicetromeria (if recruited) will be displeased, wanting to get the fight over with quickly. Upon defeat, Angel Killer is relieved that his existence is finally over. Alicetromeria exclaims "good riddance", still displeased. Attacks * Grand Lion - All Foes, Physical, Physical Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown * Ultimate Messiah - All Foes, Auto Hit, Holy Attribute, Ascension 10%, 3 Turn Cooldown, 20 MP * Element Spica - One Foe, Auto Hit, Physical/Wind/Earth/Fire/Water Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown, 20 MP * Quadruple Giga - All Foes, Auto Hit, Physical/Wind/Earth/Fire/Water Attribute, 3 Turn Cooldown, 20 MP * Angel Killing Slash - One Foe, Physical/Holy Attribute, Angel Slayer * Angel Dust - All Foes, Auto Hit, Physical/Holy Attribute, Angel Slayer, 3 Turn Cooldown *'Quad Spirit Summon' - Self Buff/All Foes, Magical, Fire/Water/Earth/Wind Attribute, Burn 10%, Gain 4 actions next turn, + 100% agi/crit chance/accuracy/physical evade/magic evade, 5 Turn Cooldown, 30 MP Strategy If your team consists of mostly angels, Heinrich will live up to his name as the angel slayer, as his two moves that slay angels deal four times damage against them. On the bright side, his mana pool, like so many other super bosses, is locked at 9999 MP. If you came right from part 1, this may seem to be a massive number, but consisting that at floor 300, Heinrich has just below 2 billion HP, any number that isn't in the millions seems small. This is important as most of his auto hit skills cost mana, with the only exception being Angel Dust. Thus, combined with the Lamia's Null Physical Dance, you can safely null all attacks that Heinrich can do after draining his mana. With some LoC gear, this wont be a problem at all (Unless you arnt using LoC gear, but this is a strategy to win). Another important aspect of draining all his mana is that he cant use Quad Spirit Summon. This skill, if not dispelled the SECOND it comes out, will pretty much end your game. He gets 4 turns in a row, each attack guaranteed to crit, all along with the summon itself dealing damage. Heinrich also gets a natural 100% physical and magical evade due to being a ghost/soul, so auto hit skills are the way to go. If you can, any character who has went though the Monster Swordsman job can use World Ending Slash, which is a dark attribute auto hit sword skill, to deal good reliable damage.In terms of status effects that are effective on Heinrich, only Sleep works, at a low 10%. On the other hand, if you can get Heinrich to fall asleep, with a succubus, you can insta kill Heinrich using Invitation to Eternal Sleep, which kills (Not devour, which bosses are immune to), sleeping units. Heinrich can be tough if you cant drain his mana, but among the super bosses, he isn't as hard as some of the other ones. Check here and here for detailed information on all the superbosses and everything you can make use of to defeat them. Gallery 80_heinrich_st22.png|Heinirch preparing to battle. 80 heinrich st23.png|Heinrich being content after battle Category:Angels Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Super Boss